nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Youngblood
Youngblood is portrayed as a child ghost who likes to dress-up. He has an assistant, a skeleton-like shapeshifter who takes the form of animals who go along with these characters, like when Youngblood was a pirate, his shapeshifter was a parrot, then later a horse when Youngblood was a cowboy. History Youngblood makes his first appearance in "Pirate Radio," where he and his crew steal various technological gear (the Fenton's Ghost Shield Generator and treadmills) to create a ghost shield around his pirate ship while using the treadmills for adults to use to power his ship, entranced and lured by his partner in crime, Ember McLain. However, Danny and a host of other kids his age work together to eventually end Youngblood's scheme, trapping him inside his own pirate ship with his parrot and crew via the ghost shield and having it sent to the bottom of the ocean. Youngblood and his parrot, now shapeshifted into a horse, escape in "The Fenton Menace," where he is now dressed as a young cowboy. He haunts Danny everywhere he goes, planning to drive him crazy as he is the only one who can see him. This is because Youngblood cannot be seen by adults, or young people who have an adult mind like Jazz, as Youngblood is trapped in limbo among the children. Danny successfully manages to get Jazz to help defeat Youngblood by getting her to express her inner child, triggered by using childish insults, ripping her teddy bear, etc. As a result, Jazz is suddenly able to perceive the young ghost and join the fight against him. Youngblood makes a cameo appearance in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts who help Danny save Christmas. He makes another appearance, dressed up as an astronaut, in "Livin' Large" as he was preparing to hurl himself in the Ghost Zone. He joins Danny Phantom, Skulker, and Johnny 13 in order to save both Earth and the Ghost Zone from The Guys In White. Afterwards, the three ghosts chase Danny away. Youngblood's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He is first seen terrorizing Casper High, again pretending to be a pirate, only to be subdued by Vlad's team of Ghost Hunters, Masters Blasters. Later, he is one of the many ghosts who help Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible so that an asteroid can pass through it. Appearance Youngblood is a short, young ghost boy who has pale white skin with freckles on his cheeks, buckteeth and short green hair. In "Pirate Radio," he dresses like a pirate. He wears a big black captain's hat with a green skull and crossbones emblem on front. He has two gold earrings, and has a hook for a left hand and a peg leg for a left foot, both of which can turn into cannons. He wears a gray jacket with a black belt over a striped green shirt, and green pants. On his right foot is a black boot. Personality Youngblood is extremely carefree, sporty and not-so-surprisingly childish. He tries to act intelligent at times, but can't seem to hide his immaturity, but ironically enough, thinks people like Jazz should lighten up. He loves playing dress-up more than a game, and unlike Danny Phantom's other enemies has no desire for world domination, and is more for fun time. He seems to enjoy his eternal childhood, and he views adults as "party-poopers". He is also quite smart and is a natural leader, commanding a vast army of undead ghost pirates. He is also rather sadistic, enjoying taunting and torturing Danny while making Danny's family think he was going crazy and was not above murder, happily trying to push his family over a waterfall. Relationships Danny Phantom Youngblood and Danny are enemies. Youngblood seems to have fun playing pranks on Danny and making fun of him, but it doesn't stop there. Like most of Danny's enemies, he also enjoys harming him, and he also tries to kill him and his family members several times in his second appearance. Despite those conflicts, Youngblood does not seem to bear any harsh grudges on him, as he seems to appreciate Danny's childish provocations and insults towards Jazz, and also hapilly invites him to watch him "launching himself" when he was playing an astrounaut without threatening or even nettling him. Like Johnny 13, he seems to be one of Danny's enemies that has the least animosity towards him. Jazz Fenton They don't interact with each other very much, but Youngblood seems to dislike her, as he disapproves her thoughts that she is already an adult, attempts to harm her several times, approves Danny's attitude of teasing her, and even criticizes her for being "brattier than him". His hatred towards her probably grow s even more after she became able to see him and helps Danny defeat him. Ember McLain They share the same hatred towards adults and their mature, boring personalities. This made them team up on Youngblood's first appearance. However, their relationship is questionable, as Ember abandoned him after things went wrong when she accidentally burned part of his ship. Youngblood's Assistant Youngblood's Assistant seems to be frequently annoyed with him and his childish manners, and Youngblood sometimes enjoys teasing his helper. However, he is very loyal to his master, as he always helps him in his plans, often giving him advice and saving him when he is in trouble. He constantly corrects Youngblood's speeches. Youngblood himself constantly asks him if he is saying words properly and solicits him to remind him of words he forgets. Powers and Abilities * Conditional Visibility: Because he doesn't like adults and/or due to his age, Youngblood says he is only visible in the eyes of children and never with adults or those younger who possess an adult mind, which he uses to his advantage. However, this does not explain why Tucker and Sam couldn't see him. He can decide whether to be seen or not. * Standard Ghost Powers: He also comes with the standard ghost powers, fly, invisibility and intangibility. * Spectral Body Manipulation: He can change his body to have or lose hands and legs and replace them with hooks and wood legs, also turn his hand into a rope, depending on his topic. * Ghost Ray: He can shoot red ghost rays from his eyes. ** Slingshot Ghost Ray: When he has his hook, he can turn it into a slingshot that he uses to shoot red ecto-energy balls with a skull on it. * Pyrokinesis: He can create and control blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or it possesses ghostly properties. * Teleportation: He can teleport from one place to another, in a white light ring, just like Danny's rings. * Superhuman Strength: He is stronger than a normal kid. He can easily lift Danny with one hand. * Superhuman Durability: He can resist more damage than a normal human being. Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Kid Villains Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supervillains